Kaladria and beyond
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: A sequel to the last kiss. Life on Kaladria is much better than it was on Ekurana and earth. Usagi was growing tired of life there after 71 years it was to be expected right. I mean he didn't have Misaki around anymore not after the incident on Ekurana, or did he? I have no excuse after chapter 5 I don't even know what happened... Sorry.. One day I will fix the end of it properly.
1. The unseen realm

Alright I'm back with a sequel to The Last Kiss! It was so sad to say good bye to it, my heart wouldn't let go of it my mind refused to be quiet. My little heart was breaking at having said goodbye to the story. I don't know how many chapters I will do for the sequel, nor do I think I will be posting every day like I was with the last kiss. There will be more plot and it will not feel as rushed as it did with the last kiss as I hope to bring more detail and life to the beautiful story created by my mind while I was sound asleep. I do hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when I'll get to the next chapter.

* * *

Misaki had to do his time. It had been 50 years and his time was nearly done. Let's fill you in on what had happened and why he was doing time.

When he was alive he had killed Usagi's demon of an aunt, to save him from her cruelty. In the end he had been turned to stone by the gasses flowing from the holes in the ground of Ekurana.

He had then been able to watch as a ghost while Usagi broke down and finally leave Ekurana. The beautiful domes shattered as he left the ground.

Then Misaki had left with Usagi's mother, and he was put on trial for the murder of his aunt. Well he had to do 51 years and well that would be done in about week he assumed.

At the end of the 51 years he had been assigned to remain in the unseen realm, he had a few choices.

He could remain an unseen being, he could become an angel depending on his karma he has gathered over several lives, or he could be reborn.

If he chose to be reborn, he could choose where he wanted to be born, this ment he could choose any planet and become any being he wanted.

However if he chose to be reborn he would forget the life he had just lived. And according to Much higher beings his soul was older and each time his soul was born with green eyes.

Misaki had asked Usagi's mother about it and she smiled.

"Your soul was of Ekuranian descent, the first ever with green eyes. Red is and always has been a normal eye color for Ekuranians. But when we had crowned our first queen and she had a son his eyes were the exact same green as your eyes." She had told him.

It made perfect sense, Usagi always said his eyes were the same ones that were on the dome.

While Misaki was serving his time as an unseen being, he was able to find the first Ekuranian queen and had long discussions with her. He had learned many things.

Like how when his soul was first born an alive for the first time, he had become mysteriously ill and had always been in pain then died soon after the painting was completed.

Time never really seemed to pass here in the realm of the unseen. He only knew time had gone by when a peice of ther chain would disapear from his right arm. He had a chain attached to the arm he had sinned with.

Before he knew it, he was summoned to the realm of the heavens. Not a single religion had the whole truth as they were all missing parts, there was not one God that ruled over all the heavens.

It was more like a grand jury of many gods and goddesses, of all kinds. These were the orignal gods and goddesses that were born with time itself. They each had created life. They worked as one and liked to watch as their creations interacted and even recreate life.

To be in their presence was a big deal, see what Misaki had done wasn't just murder. Many would think that but no, he had killed the last person in the original unaltered bloodline of the gods creation thus ending the true Ekuranian race. Yes they had created other races, but they were most proud of the Ekuranians.

Yes Usagi was Ekuranian as was his mother but there had been an alteration in the bloodline of the people somewhere along the line. Some how Usagi's aunt was immune to the alteration leaving her the last true Ekuranian alive. Her death deeply saddened the gods.

So to compensate for Misaki killing her they made the ground shake and a poisonous gasses leak from the holes turning Misaki into stone.

It was really the first time the gods had interfered with the life after they had finished creating it.

The gods released Misaki from his chains that bound him to the realm of the unseen and gave him his choices.

Misaki had to think as this truly was a big decision, if he chose to stay with the realm of the unseen he could someday be reborn. In the realm of the unseen he couldn't really go see people unless they were dying or if they truly needed something.

He knew most other races would never see him and it would be a waste of time to stick around.

He had finally made his decision after learning that he would be able to regain some memories if he was reborn.

* * *

chapters from here on I hope are longer than that of the original story, an again much more attention to details from here on out. Please review and if you haven't drop by and read the last kiss cause if you didn't read it yet well you might be verry confused as to why misaki is dead and in the realm of the unseen. This chapter is dedicated to IsabelleDorito hope you get well soon. Anyway until the next chapter.


	2. The utopia that is Kaladria

You know it's a short chapter but I feel that this chapter is now the proper open door into Kaladria. I just got so emotional as i myself hadn't quite gotten over how the last kiss ended.

* * *

For as long he had been on Kaladria, he has simply been going through the motions. He had definitely been accepted the moment the people had seen his eyes.

His father had been the first to officially greet him. His father was a taller man with bright light blue eyes. Over the course of the many years he had spent on Kaladria Usagi had begin to feel like he had a place.

He had learned that his mother had died a single day before his parents were to be married.

The land on Kaladria was not at all what one would think from space. You would have to breach the blue gass cloud layer, to reach a utopia even grater than earth had ever been.

It was even more beautiful than the humans stories. It was breathing, everything had a slight blue tint to it as a result of the blue gasses swirling several hundred miles above the planet. Every thing was sculpted delicately.

The Kaladrians had a thing for thin silver swirling patterns, it was used very beautifully in all the buildings. But it was so cleverly done, that it never seemed like it was on everything.

Usagi spent most of the time in his room, or on the balcony. He liked watching the trees rustle with a slight breeze. On a rare occasion he would walk through the major city.

Today was one of those rarities. At his age he felt like shit, well he had felt like shit from the moment Misaki had shattered 71 years ago. He had closed the people of Kaladria out of his heart. They could never fill the void.

Tomorrow he was turning 90, believe it or not he was a child among the Kaladrians. They lived long lives the oldest Kaladrian had lived to be 2,000 years old. So he had a very long life ahead of him.

He was walking at a slow pace when he spies a young boy, he had heard that a couple was blessed with a child many years ago. He assumed this was the child. It was rare for a couple to have a child so any child here on Kaladria was showered with love.

Usagi had been in a state of pouting for the last 71 years and so he never went to see the small child that was being talked about. The last time a child had been born to a Kaladrian was Usagi himself.

Apparently he was supposed to have come to Kaladria when he turned 15. But the wicked queen had cleverly sent him to earth to keep him from coming here.

The boy was more of a man now than he was a boy. The boy had been born 20 years ago.

The boy was working at a beautiful flower shop. It had all kinds of flowers. The flowers smelled nice and their colors were all vibrant.

Usagi glances to the boy and the boy happens to glance up.

The boys eyes widen in shock and he bumps a light purple vase and it falls to the ground. It shatters as it collides with the ground, peices of it going in several different directions.

Usagi sees this and his heart beats loudly in his chest. It wasn't the sound that rang out as the glass broke on the ground, it was more of a feeling he got. He didn't quite know how to explain it.

He felt he had startled the young one so he slowly decided that he should help in the clean up.

"Here let me help." Usagi says offering his assistance and the boy brings his gaze up slowly.

Usagi now knew why the uproar of the boy hadn't died down after 20 years. Kaladrians always had crystal blue eyes, unless they had a child with someone from another planet.

Each planet had an eye color that was unique to their kind, save for the humans who had been created by the Ekuranians. It was extremely rare that a child was born with an eye color entirely different than the rest.

This young Kaladrian boy had green eyes.

Usagi's case was a special one as he is the child of two different races, as a result of the two colores mixing while he was being formed inside of his mother, his eyes were a light violet.

Usagi feels tears streaming down his face as the boy looks at him.

"Your highness it's quite alright I can take care of the broken glass." The boy says and looks away.

The boy knew it was rare for the prince to venture out of the palace, let alone talk to anyone. He had been told that he had suffered a great loss at a very young age, and what ever had happened had completely broke his heart. The boy understood that, suprisingly well.

Usagi couldn't do anything but just stand and look at the boy as tears rolled down his face.

The boy led him into the back of the little shop and sat him down. The boy grabbed something to clean up the broken glass while Usagi sits there.

~flashback~

"-Don't forget me." Misaki said with a sad smile upon his face as he took his last breath, the rest of his body turning into stone before shattering. Leaving Usagi alone.

He had lost the most precious thing to him. When Misaki had first kissed him he swore, he wouldn't let him go. That night when the boy had shattered, something inside Usagi broke. He failed to keep the boy with him.

~end flashback~

The boy steps back into the back of the shop and watches Usagi. "Are you ok your highness?" The boy asks feeling bad that he somehow had made the prince cry.

There was something about the prince that the boy seemed to know, even though he had never met him before.

As Usagi looked up the boy saw it. He somehow knew those violet eyes, he saw images in the eyes as he looked into them.

It wasn't Usagi's eyes making the images at all, but the boy. He was seeing things.

He saw a cliff and a worried younger version of the prince jumping off the cliff after him. The images swirled and transformed into a slightly older version of the prince, this time the prince was crying.

The images swirled one last time, this time reviling a kiss so gentle and sweet. By the time the images disapeared the boy even had tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

i know I was tearing up who else was? I mean I was truly almost in tears over this chapter. Sorry it's shorter but hopefully it's satisfying for all of you readers


	3. Stuck in the wall

Alright a longer chapter! Keep getting well IsabelleDorito. I'm suprised I got such a long chapter done so fast! Enjoy reading it

* * *

The images swirled one last time, this time reviling a kiss so gentle and sweet. By the time the images disapeared the boy even had tears forming in his eyes.

"You came back... After all these years..." Usagi says quietly tears still streaming down his face as he stands up.

He pulls the young Kaladrian boy into a hug.

Something within him clicks and an emotion is set free. The boy knows that he had indeed known the prince before and that they had been close and that he died painfully. But that was as much as he knew from what he had seen swirling in the prince's eyes.

Usagi lets the boy go and looks into bright green eyes. He had finally returned.

"What are you called?" Usagi asks and the boy looks slightly shocked that he was hugged by the prince.

"My mother and father named me Misaki, I know it sounds more human but mom said that she just had that name pop into her head when she first saw my eyes." He says and Usagi smiles for the first time in forever.

"It suits you well." He says and Misaki blushes slightly.

"Thank you your highness."Misaki says and Usagi shudders slightly.

"Please don't call me that just call me Usagi." He says and Misaki gives him a blank stare.

The boy knew he had heard that before many times. He nodded and looked at the prince.

The prince looked quite young, like he was the same age as Misaki. But he wasn't, Misaki knew that much as the king was once again going to try and throw a party for him.

Each year the prince refused to go. He would always sit in his room and pout. This year the king was throwing yet another party, well he was going to try anyway.

"Where is the owner of this shop?" Usagi asks and Misaki blinks.

"Umm mom and dad are at home today, so it's just me." Misaki says and Usagi nods and flips an open sign to closed.

"Well now your shop is closed for the day and you are coming with me." Usagi says and carefully grabs Misaki like he's going to brake, like has done before, and pulls the boy back to the castle.

Stunned by how gentle yet forceful the prince is Misaki just goes with it. He felt like he had a place next to him like it was where he was supposed to be.

Misaki is pulled through the castle and out the other side of it. Usagi finally locates a large old tree with pink and orange leaves with white blossoms on it. He moves Misaki beneath it and motions for him to sit down.

Misaki looked nice with his brunette hair perfectly framing his face.

Hair color was different depending on your genetics, Usagi took after his mother with silver hair.

Misaki wore a light pink shirt with light grey pants and normal shoes. He looked stunning to Usagi who hadn't seen him in forever.

Usagi sits by him and the boy questions him about the images he saw.

Usagi answers each question truthfully and in great detail. Especially when it came to the kiss Misaki had asked about. As it had been the last kiss, Misaki had given him before he shattered.

Misaki listens intently while a few leaves fall on them.

Within the castle, word is spreading like a wildfire. The prince is talking to someone, and not just anyone but the one with the mysterious green eyes. Well word had reached the king and he had to see this for himself. He went to his room and went out on his balcony and what he saw was shocking.

Not only was what he heard true but there was obviously something more that the king had seen.

What the king saw underneath the tree suprises him. By the looks of it his son has finally let he's walls down. The king smiles and walks back into the castle and continues what he was doing when he heard a few of his chefs talking.

Beneath the tree Usagi is gently kissing the boy. Who doesn't seem to mind.

Usagi smiles and he does so.

Around the castle all the female staff has gathered at the windows to try and figure out what's going on with the prince. Well the shock that rippled throughout when the prince had suddenly kissed the boy, caused all the women to pout a little bit. Damn it he went for guys, though they half knew so from things they had heard him telling his father, they really had hoped otherwise.

Misaki looks at Usagi.

"I think all your staff is disappointed. They might just be watching to see what you do next." Misaki whispers and chuckles. Usagi looks past Misaki and sees all the staff now at the Windows. He smiles and helps Misaki up.

"Let's go I should probably take you back home." Usagi says and Misaki nods. He didn't realize how much time had gone by. His mother and father were probably expecting him to be home in a few minutes.

* * *

The king goes into Usagi's room later that night.

"You know of the 71 years that you have been here I have never seen you smile, until earlier." He says and Usagi looks up.

"He finally came back why wouldn't I be happy?" Usagi says and looks at his father.

"Does this mean you will actually show up for your birthday party this year?" His father asks.

Usagi shrugs. "Who knows I might venture out to the waterfall on the other side of the mountain." Usagi says.

"Why are you so against having a birthday party?" The King asks after several years of not asking.

Usagi had always kept to himself apart from the fact that he would wake up in the middle of the night, with bruises on his knuckles.

Yes he still had an issues with anger from dreams that haunted him.

He would talk to his father about them but that was it.

"It was always a day like all the rest, no special treatment if anything that day was always worse than the others. She took pleasure in making my life living hell." Usagi says and his father nods.

"So you finally found him then, that's good. I would like to see you both together sometime." The King says with a glint in his blue eyes.

"Maybe someday, but father, I'm glad he only remembers very few things. He does however remember the incident with the cliff. As well as the moment he died." Usagi says and he looks like he's going to cry.

Usagi's father was quite suprised, he never really showed much emotion so seeing him about to cry was a big deal. He stepped close and pulled Usagi into a hug. It broke the Kings heart to see his youngest son so upset.

Usagi finally let the tears fall. His father held him close and let him cry without judging him. He listened to Usagi talk about the horrible things that had happened on Ekurana.

Eventually he spoke of the moment he had woken up and Misaki had told him that he killed the queen. And the horror he felt when he realized the boy wasn't joking.

The king smiled the tinyest bit, his son was finally opening up. The young boy truly held a place in his sons heart, even after a day. His son had been so closed off all these years.

It was very unusual for one so young to be so closed off. But now that he knew of everything he had been put through he now knew why his son was so distant and guarded.

"Then I was walking and saw him, my heart stopped and then he broke the glass and I felt like I was being pulled to him. Before I knew it he looked up and I saw his face. Those eyes, dad I knew those eyes soo very well, I watched as those beautiful eyes turn to stone as he began to shatter infront of me. After such a long time he finally returned." Usagi says half awake.

He had been talking to his dad for hours by the time he had fallen asleep. His father lays him down in his bed and covers him up. He was happy he had opened up but there was now a great sadness as he had been forced to leave him on Ekurana.

He turns the light in the room off and quietly leaves the room. He spies a servent she looked like she had heard some of what was said as she looked like she had been crying.

"Mayumi, would you please stay by his door, he has a habit of punching things in his sleep. I'm going out." He says and the woman nods.

"Also don't spread what you heard him talking about. As his hearing is better than ours as he gets it from his mother, and I don't want him upset if he hears you all talking about it." He says and walks down a hall and exits the castle and walks down a footpath lined with cherry trees.

Mayumi stays by the princes door as she was told to do. She had heard the horrible things that had happened to him and it made her cry. Children should be cherished, not hated and despised. She jumps slightly when she hears something brake, it sounded like someone had punched through a wall.

Oh no, he was up and moving around in his sleep. She opens the door and looks around the prince is standin g by the door his fist stuck in the wall. A glare upon his face, his eyes were open but she sould tell he was asleep.

She knew it would net be the best to wake him up but there was no other option his had gotten his fist stuck inside the wall. She slowly walked up to him cautiously, keeping out of arms reach.

"Your highness, you got your hand stuck in the wall." She says and he doesn't wake up he simply brings his other fist up and punches the wall. She reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"You shouldn't punch things even if you are sleeping." She says and carefully tries to pull his other fist out of the wall.

It was no use his fist was really stuck. She had no choice she really had to wake him up.

"Akihiko, it's just a dream." She says softly. This brings a light to his eyes and he speaks softly waking up.

"Eri is that you?" He asks and Mayumi blinks.

"Your highness, I'm Mayumi one of the servents here. You were dreaming and I heard wood break, and well your hand is stuck." She says and Usagi seems to be fully awake now.

"Oh sorry, no one has called me that for so long and the only woman to ever call me that died so many years ago." Usagi says and memory flashes at him.

He sees Eri laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood her deep blue eyes loosing their light.

He brings his other fist up to the wall and punches it and frees his fist that was stuck.

"Sorry about scaring you, and sorry about calling you Eri." He says and looks at his hand.

"At least this wall isn't made of sandstone. If it was my hand would be broken, thankyou for waking me up." He says and Mayumi just stands there shocked.

She would be in tears just from punching the wall as hard as she could. He was apparently used to punching hard thing in his sleep.

"Um you highness, do you need anything?" She asks and to her suprise he shakes his head.

She nods and exits the room.

* * *

The king walks past the flower shop and locates the boy's family. He knocks on the door gently.

A woman answers the door. "Oh your grace please come in." She says her long light brown hair tied up neatly. The king smiles and enters the lovely little house.

"You look as lovely as ever Kayla." He says and the woman smiles at him.

"What brings you here this late?" She asks a smile upon her beautiful face.

"Your child." The King says and the woman's face gets a look of worry.

"Did he do something wrong?" The woman asks. The king shakes his head.

"Actually quite the opposite, my boy was out walking and happened to cross paths with you boy Misaki. My son has never smiled you son brought that out. I just wished to thank you and your family for that." The King says and Kayla looks shocked.

"Misaki seemed to be acting different earlier that must be why, he seemed to be happier. Before hi seemed to be upset all the time without reason, earlier he had said the young prince spoke with him." She says and the King nods.

"Well I must be going now, sorry for stopping by so late." He says and gets up and Kayla smiles.

"It was quite a surprise, thank you for the visit your grace." She says as the King leaves.

Misaki watched out the window of his room. He had heard it all, did he really have that big of an affect on the prince?


	4. Dad knows what he did today

Alright I officially can't see straight over 3,000 words typed today. My brain wouldn't quit now to sleep and I hope you enjoy this chapter and are able to see things like I do.

* * *

Usagi had gotten dressed early that morning. His hand was sore. That wall was stronger than it looked.

He had left the castle after he stopped by the kitchen.

With a basket in his hand he went to get Misaki.

The boy had looked at him while his mother was practically bouncing with joy. Usagi had smiled at the woman who Misaki called mom. She was a lovely woman with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair had been arranged with pink and blue flowers.

Her smile was gentle. "Have a wonderful day boys, don't worry about the shop today Misaki, your father and I will take care of it." She says her voice sweet. Misaki nods and hugs his mom before leaving with Usagi.

Usagi leads Misaki down a side path lined with trees. The branches over head intertwined perfectly creating an arch covering the path for what looked to be miles ahead of them. It was a very peaceful walk, Usagi was just content to have Misaki at his side again.

Misaki had an uneasy feeling about this. He felt weird, he had a few memories of the prince from before. He knew the prince had only opened up because of him but why him, there were lots of people here.

How could Misaki be truly sure that he wasn't going crazy? Or perhaps this was real and the prince was truly here and these emotions were real.

Misaki glances at the basket and sees Usagi's hands are bruised. This concerns the boy, he began to see glimpses of Usagi laying down covered in bruises.

"Misaki is something wrong are you ok?" Usagi asks looking at the boy.

Misaki had stopped and had looked like he was going to cry.

"What happened to your hands?" He says after a moment. Usagi looks to his hands and sighs.

"I punch walls in my sleep, it's been about a week since I last did it but lastnight I put my fist through the wall and got my hand stuck. A servant woman woke me up and I had to punch the wall right by my hand to get it out. She freaked out when I did so but it didn't hurt as bad as punching sandstone does." Usagi says and Misaki nods.

The two finally reach the end of the beautiful tree tunnel before them a large grass area is closed off, completely surrounded by trees of various colors. In the middle of the area lays a pond, it's water is a very deep blue. Usagi reaches up and pulls multicolored vines down and closes the path off.

Misaki looks around how did he not know this was here?

Usagi smiles at Misaki. "I wanted to spend some time with you witout anyone else around, so I went into the kitchen this morning and asked the head chef about the best places in town and the least used areas, and well she told me of this spot here. I think it's quite lovely." Usagi says and Misaki nods.

Usagi looks into Misaki's beautiful eyes. "What's going on in your head, you seem very hesitant." He says.

Misaki looks to the pond and sits down.

"It's more the fact that when I looked into your eyes yesterday something inside of me clicked into place. Earlier when I saw the bruises on your hands, I saw another image. I'm trying to figure it out but it's all without sound, all I get are images that are there for seconds. It's confusing not to be sure if I really see them or if I'm going crazy. Not to mention the fact that before yesterday I felt like I was lost, looking for something just out of my reach. Then you showed up and what I had been missing, was suddenly in my reach." Misaki says and Usagi sits down next to him.

"I'm scared that if I reach for it, it will disappear. If I reach out though it's not just a feeling of belonging that's there, it's you." Misaki says and looks to Usagi.

"I'm not going anywhere, nothing will take me from you. I waited too long to let you slip away." Usagi says and Misaki nods.

"Your father stopped by my house last night and spoke with my mom." Misaki says and this suprises Usagi.

"It was late lastnight, he said he saw you smile for the first time. And that it was because of me. He seemed very happy about it and then he left." Misaki says and Usagi nods.

A grin grows on Usagi's face.

"There was only one time he could have seen me smile yesterday. Meaning he had to have seen me kiss you, I smiled right after I did that." Usagi says.

Misaki blushes at hearing this, no way the king saw that?!

Usagi chuckles. "You haven't changed, I'm happy." Usagi says.

At least Misaki didn't remember killing her, he wanted to keep the boy from remembering that.

Misaki smiles, Usagi looked to be truly happy. Maybe this was supposed happen. Misaki was finally giving in and letting his guard down and he was hit with a wave of emotions.

Usagi opened the basket an offered the boy a cookie. He grabs one for himself as well. Misaki looks at it and Usagi smiles at the boy.

"It's something I remembered from earth, I asked the chef to make them." He says with a distant look in his purple eyes.

Misaki takes a bite and smiles. Usagi watches Misaki's reaction and a blush makes its way to his face.

Misaki pauses as images flash once more.

In a spacecraft lots of cookies and an unexpected image followed. Causing a blush to rapidly cover Misaki's face.

"You ok over there? You are blushing quite a bit, are you sick?" Usagi says and reaches over to Misaki and puts his hand on his forehead.

Misaki jumps slightly at the touch. Now way was what he just saw real, he was too embarrassed to ask if it was.

Usagi can hardly stand it, Misaki was just too cute. He wanted have his way with the boy but, he refused to do so without his consent.

"I-I'm ok." Misaki says stuttering slightly.

"To hell with it. Tell me if you want me to stop." Usagi says and kisses the boy. Misaki's blush deepens as he was caught off guard.

* * *

What did Misaki see that made him blush so much lol I bet you already know! *wink wink*

* * *

It was real this was happening, that alone made Misaki bright red. The fact that he saw images of it happening in a spacecraft just before, had started it all.

Usagi was lured in by his initial blushing. First it was a kiss then it became more as Usagi's hands went lower and he paused and waited for a reaction. When Misaki didn't move to stop him he took it as an ok.

Now It was far too late to go back, not that Misaki cared. He was perfectly content as Usagi did things to him. A small moan escaped from misaki as Usagi moved inside him. This encouraged Usagi to keep going.

The sun had fallen under the line of the trees by the time Usagi has had his way. Misaki didn't mind, hell he had to be honest with himself, he wanted Usagi to have his way.

Usagi kisses the boy gently as they near the end of the path.

"I suppose I have to return you to your mom..." Usagi says pouting which makes Misakismile he had a good day with usagi, he didn't really want it to end.

They soon are in front of Misaki's house. Misaki's mom is sitting on the porch reading a book. She glances up and smiles when she sees the boys.

"I hope you didn't corrupt my sweet little Misaki." She says and hugs her son and winks at the prince. Misaki blushes.

"M-mother?!" Misaki says a little loud.

Usagi chuckles a little bit. "Of course I didn't, your son is as uncorrupted as ever." Usagi says with a slight smile.

Kayla smiles and Usagi heads back to the castle as he hears Misaki talking to his mom.

"What's the matter Misaki can't I tease you two just a little bit?" She says and Misaki sounds somewhat embarrassed.

"N-no!" He says and his mom chuckles a little bit. It was cute that her son was flustered over it.

~if only she knew~

~at the castle~

The king had been pacing most of the day. First thing this morning Mayumi had informed him that a wall in his sons room needed to be fixed. Then when he went to find the his young son, he was nowhere to be found.

The head chef had told him that Usagi had requested strange foods, and wanted to know of quiet places just outside of town.

That was all anyone in the castle knew of Usagi today.

He asked around town and learned that he had last been seen with Kayla's boy. Nobody saw where they went so the king simply had to wait for his return.

It was dark by the time Usagi walked into the castle. He heads for the kitchen to return the basket he took earlier.

Usagi hears someone walking back and forth. He follows the sound and finds his dad pacing in a long hallway.

"Oh Usagi your back. How are your hands, where have you been?" He asks and grabs Usagi's hands and looks them over.

"They are fine, and I've been with Misaki all day." He says cautiously and his father stops and looks at him carefully.

A little too carefully in Usagi's opinion.

"I really hope you didn't do what I think you did young man. But that's all I'm going to say on that. Please do try not to hurt your hands or the walls, it isn't good for either of them to be hit so hard." He finally says and leaves Usagi in the hall.

Well shit how did his dad know? Did he know? How could the old man tell just by looking at him? Damn it Usagi wanted to know but he didn't want to let on that his fathers suspensions were right.


	5. The truth

Alright so this chapter is gona be a game changer be prepared for what you thought you knew to be thrown out the window.

* * *

Misaki woke up slowly to the sound of his mother talking to someone. Oh hey she was talking with Usagi. Misaki smiled as he opened his eyes, it was a good morning. He was nice and warm and wait why was Usagi here so early?

Misaki sits up and gets out of bed then gets dressed before leaving his room.

"Misaki darling the prince wants to steal you away again today." Kayla says a smile upon her face.

Misaki blushes at his mothers words.

A short while later Kayla is saying farewell to the boys for the day.

"Misaki don't let him corrupt you. And as for you if you intend to keep up with taking my son away you better plan on having a proper conversation with my husband and I about it." Kayla says half seirous when talking to Misaki, when she spoke to Usagi though her voice became very serious.

Usagi nods. "All in good time, I do have to talk things over with my own father as well." Usagi says and winks at Kayla and Misaki looks slightly confused.

Misaki hasn't quite been around long enough to know what Usagi and his mom are talking about. Yes he was technically an adult but it's not like his people were public about private affairs.

Usagi smiles and heads of with Misaki. Oh he fully intended to have a conversation with Misaki's parents, he was dead set on having the conversation. He was just a little nervous. However he needed to talk with Misaki first before talking to his parents or his own father.

"So where are you taking me today?" Misaki asks snapping Usagi out of his thoughts.

A grin grows on his face and he looks to Misaki.

"Well I thought I would take you to the other side of the mountain today." Usagi says and pauses to watch Misaki's reaction. The boys eyes widen in suprise.

"Ehhhh! That will take all day to get there!" Misaki exclaims and Usagi shakes his head and leads Misaki around a corner. Usagi then shows him how they are going to get there.

"Not exactly, I programmed my wristband to take us there in an instant." Usagi says and pulls Misaki cloce and flicks his wrist. A keypad opens out of the wristband and Usagi types something in and he holds Misaki tightly.

Misaki closes his eyes and it felt like they were falling. He can't breathe hers falling and he can't breathe. His eyes refused to open.

"Misaki, it's ok we made it. Will you open your eyes for me?" Usagi says and Misaki can breathe again.

Why couldn't he breathe he felt like he was completely surrounded by water, he was scared.

Misaki slowly opens his eyes. He looks around, they are in a mostly empty building. There was furniture but not a lot of it just a couch and a chair in the room. There was a large glass wall that looked out at the side of the mountain with the waterfall.

There was a small kitchen, and it looked like it had been used earlier. Hell it smelled good in here Usagi must have made something.

The was were a light gray, they seemed to reflect light. The floor was a dark wood, it suited the walls quite nicely.

Misaki gets lost in the beauty that's out the glass wall. It looked to Misaki like the building itself was carved into the side of the mountain as he got a perfect view of the surrounding area. Below the trees were small and the water flowed into a river.

Usagi loves watching Misaki look around and all, but hey he felt like he had just been forgotten. This wasn't fair at all he wanted attention too. And he was gonna steal attention if he had to.

Usagi places a hand on Misaki's shoulder and spins him around. "Mi~sa~ki..." Usagi says making the boy blush with how he said his name.

"You know I've been thinking about you regaining memories through images flashing at you. And I've been watching you closely especially yesterday. You had an image flash didn't you?" Usagi says and Misaki instantly blushes but nods.

"Y-yeah I did but that the past and this is now, I want to enjoy my time with you. What the memories have shown me is that life is too short not to have fun and enjoy life. It has also shown me I need to just show you what I want when I want something because sometimes you need a hint." Misaki says and Usagi just looks at him.

Ohh no he didn't just say that he could sometimes use a hint! Usagi was thinking back on every little detail of the past few days trying to see what Misaki means.

"I don't get it." Usagi says after a minute and Misaki rolls his green eyes.

"Of course you don't get it Baka." Misaki says and steps closer to Usagi.

"I may not be the same as you remember, to you I may look and sound the same and even act the same. But I'm not the same, I may feel the same about you as I did before." Misaki says and takes a breath.

He had to say this he didn't know why but he had to.

"You are partially right, I remember more than I let on, I remember the cliff and falling, kissing you for the first time and running away. I remember you first looking into my eyes and telling me that if I called you an alien you would crush me. I remember what I know deep down you wish I never would remember." Misaki says with a shakey voice but continues anyway.

"I remember landing on Ekurana, and having seen you so emotionless. I saw you covered in bruises. I saw that look in your eyes when you pinned me down. And I say her face as she realized what was happening, I caused that look. I saw your horror. I have a chance to stay with you now and you, are trying to keep me from remembering the horrible thing I did in the past. It's not going to change, I died 71 years ago. I had watched you brake down and now you are trying to treat me like I never left. Open your eyes, I left 71 years ago." Misaki says and Usagi can't do anything but stand there and listen.

"Misaki, that's not what I was trying to do." He says and Misaki shakes his head.

Tears make their way down Misaki's face.

"It was cold in the realm of the unseen, so cold, it felt like time had stopped, so many people were had either died suddenly or they had chosen to stay. I was forced to stay there, without you. I couldn't even get a glimpse of you, all memories of you had simply been removed for 51 years. I felt so alone. Memories were there, you had simply been removed from each one. Yes I talked to your mother while I was up there but as soon as I had been sentenced I didn't know who you were and she wasn't to talk about you. Only once I had chosen what planet I wanted to be reborn on, was I able to remember you." Misaki says and Usagi looks heart broken.

Misaki takes a deep breath.

"So you can stop trying to keep me from learning the past, its not fair to you as you refuse to say things, and don't say you aren't, I can see it in your eyes Usagi." Misaki finishes and watches Usagi.

"Understood." He says and walks down a hall leaving Misaki to stand there and do as he wanted.

Misaki stands there with a weight off his chest. he had finally said it, he was going to tell Usagi he remembered everything yesterday, but Usagi had gone after him. He didn't mean for Usagi to look so hurt, just the way it came out wasn't how he planned it.

He never wanted to upset usagi but he was being treated like a fragile flower that was going to die. he didn't want to be looked at as something that was going to simply die. He wasn't a human, the had all died at the hands of the Galarians, well aside from him in the past.

~we should probably make sure that Usagi doesn't brake something...~

Usagi couldn't think, all he heard was Misaki talking. Honestly he was defeated, the boy had shocked him. He knew the boy wasn't the same as before, yet he didn't see it at first, it was clear to him now.

The way Misaki seemed to take things and see them for what they really were, was different. In the past Misaki would see something and understand it, this life he was more out there on understanding. He seemed a bit more confused, maybe that was due to remembering his past life?

Was Usagi over thinking, and over analyzing Misaki's actions? The answer is he most likely had been. Gah what if Misaki hated him got trying to keep the murder from him, it was kind of a big deal, but still Usagi didn't like that Misaki remembered it.

It made him feel guilty. He didn't see what was going on till he killed her, he should have seen it coming, should have seen the signs. But he didn't and the result of that was death.

"Usagi!" Misaki shouts and pulls him out of his thoughts.

Misaki is standing in front of him. His bright green eyes shining.

"Don't ever think I hate you though, I know you have good intentions just don't treat me like I'm going to brake. I know that's going to be hard for you as I broke before, but I won't this time I swear. Just smile ok." Misaki says and Usagi ruffles his hair.

Good Misaki doesn't hate him. He would probably die if the boy hated him.

"Usagi, there's one more thing I haven't told you." Misaki says with a quiet voice while looking up into Usagi's eyes.

* * *

 **ohh I finally found some plot! Yay I think I'll leave you readers with this clifhanger for now and sadly the end is approaching for real this time. It does make me sad but I can say goodbye happily this time** _*i hope*_ **anyway thanks for reading**


	6. talking with myself at the end

**I honestly understand usagis struggle in the anime when it comes to finding inspiration for writing. this was the hardest chapter to construct. uhhh no pun intended. I bounced from song to song all day long and well ive read other fics as well. however no inspiration came to me, I was up till past 4 this morning, trying to figure it out and well after roughly four hours of sleep I'm still at the same place I was at midnight... however I was doing something and it hit me. so that said ive latterly been working on this chapter all day, also it was very hard not to make another sad/morbid chapter. have a lovely day/night depending on were in the world you are.**

* * *

"Usagi, there's one more thing I haven't told you." Misaki says with a quiet voice while looking up into Usagi's eyes.

* * *

"What is it?" Usagi asks.

Misaki messes with the bottom of his shirt before talking.

 _The author of the story told me that this was going to be the last chapter._

"Well, Usagi..." Misaki says unable to put his thoughts into words.

Its really quite adorable watching Misaki fail at expressing his thoughts. Usagi smiles and waits somewhat patiently.

"Well I uhh think it will just be better if... Umm..." Misaki pauses and a blush slowly makes its way to his face.

Misaki is frustrated why the hell can't he just say it?! If he can't say it he should do something anything. Suddenly an idea pops in his head, if he can't say it maybe he could hint at it!

Misaki smiles up at Usagi with his blush still on his face.

"What Misaki I don't read minds." Usagi says his impatience finally winning.

"Just hold on a moment, it's got to be perfect." Misaki pouts and grabs Usagi's hand and pulls him through a doorway and into a room.

A small smile makes its way to Usagi's face. Misaki was being cute dragging him into a room. Misaki turns and faces Usagi.

"..." Misaki can't talk his body won't let him. His face is a bright red, he's got to do it now.

"You are being cute Misa-" Usagi is silenced with a kiss.

Ohh Usagi liked this, the brunette was making the first move. But he couldn't possibly let him take the lead. No that was Usagi's job, Misaki's job was to be adorable and push Usagi over the edge.

Usagi places his hands on the brunette's hips and pulls him closer.

Usagi pulls misaki's shirt off and tosses it to the side along with the rest of the boys clothes.

Usagi fondles Misaki as he backs him into the wall on the other side of the room.

Misaki makes the cutest sounds as Usagi pauses a moment.

"Usagi...don't stop." Misaki says and Usagi smiles.

* * *

 **Misaki- woah there! T-they don't need to know what Usagi and I do! its embarrassing, Usagi is mine they don't need to visualize that any further Baka!**

 **me- whoa ok ok sorry Misaki-kun but your reactions are just so cute. ^_^**

 **Eri- its about time you finished this story you can say goodbye now can't you?**

 **Me- well I could but I think the readers want to know what happens next with Usagi talking to misaki's parents. I cant let them down Eri-chan.**

 **Eri- yes you can you painted a beautiful picture and they have a good idea now of the personalities you had developed for our lovely cast, I'm positive they can see it in their minds already.**

 **Me- but eri I'm not ready to let it go yet...*pouts***

 **Eri- just shut up and post the damn chapter and the side chapter if you must but you have to let it go you have no more plot.**

 **Me- T-T ok ill let it go now**

 **Misaki- hey you forgot to have me tell usagi that secret!**

 **Me-ohhh yeahhh well it wasn't for usagi, it was for the readers**

 **Misaki-oh yeah that's the end of the story guys thanks for reading**

 **me- I'm doing a complete rewrite of the story as a book... I really couldn't let it go, many of the key points are going to be in the book, but the characters will obviously change as they are not mine. The character will be more elaborate and I hope that it will be as perfect as I hope it will be. As I'm working on a very big project, fanfictions will be put off for a while, though when I need a brake from the morbid and emotionally distant princess *she takes Usagi's place as alien* I will come back to writing different stories**

 **Usagi-it must suck for you that you've been limited on how much coffee you can have, as you have to cut back on sugar and you have no restraint when it comes to how much sugar you put in it.**

 **me-Usagi! I like sweet things as much as you love to take Misaki. I've seen the anime you can't keep your hands off of him.**

 **misaki- why bring me back into this?!**


End file.
